


Lucky Bitch

by mandatorily



Series: For The Very First Time Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, For The Very First Time Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time Dean hooks up with some random girl, a part of Sam dies . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Bitch

Each time Dean hooks up with some random girl, a part of Sam dies. He knows that’s a completely melodramatic way to think of it, but he really doesn’t give a fuck. When Dean disappears for a few hours and returns with that smug, self-satisfied smirk on his face, Sam’s breath catches in his chest, his heart flutters and his eyes prickle. Sam can never decide what he’d most like to do in those moments -- smash his fist as hard as possible into Dean’s face or slam him into the wall and taste the lucky bitch on Dean’s tongue.


End file.
